


Petriáš

by belldandyE



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE
Summary: Komiks





	Petriáš

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasasagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/gifts), [Tasha (alias Alex Kenmore)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tasha+%28alias+Alex+Kenmore%29).



> Tento komiks věnuji Kasasagi za to, že z jejího podnětu vznikla Petriáš výzva a následně i nový český slashový fandom tady na AO3.  
> A dále ho věnuji Tashe (alias Alex Kenmore), která mě povzbudila k tomu, abych se i přes své malé kreslířské schopnosti do toho na vážno pustila.  
> Děkuji, jste skvělé - Tasho, Kasasagi a vůbec celý slashový fandome.

Vydáno i ve facebookové skupině [Open Slash](https://www.facebook.com/groups/530009917101299/permalink/1687186758050270/). 

       

 

         

 

 


End file.
